By Your Side
by EyeoftheCobra
Summary: Buford Van Stomm's life is as good as a bully's life can get. He has great friends, rules to break, and his very own frenemy/nerd. But when Baljeet is diagnosed with a life-threatening disease, Buford's life is turned upside down as he watches his nerd fight a battle he may lose. And he can't do anything..or can he? Inspired by "Drums, Girls, & Dangerous Pie" by Jordan Sonnenblick.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay, to clear up any confusion, I rewrote the first chapter. I wasn't pleased with how it was written the first time, and later I actually had a dream (dreams are a very rare occurrence for me) that made more sense, so I decided to rewrite this chapter in the way that I dreamt it! Surely I'm not the first person who's done this. Anyway, as it said in the summary, this fanfic was inspired by "Drums, Girls, & Dangerous Pie" by Jordan Sonnenblick. Several parts in this story will be based off of the events in that novel. Anyhoo, please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome, but flames will not be tolerated. Enjoy! =)**

**P.S: Oh, before I forget! This is my first time doing a story from a first person point of view (it's usually third person limited), so don't be surprised if this isn't all that great…**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This fanfic is dedicated to all cancer patients. I know this isn't much, but God bless you and do get well very soon. I'll be praying for you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb in any shape or form. **

* * *

Yo. My name's Buford Van Stomm, but just call me Buford. I live in this city called Danville, which is part of the Tri-State Area. This place is okay and all with the scenery and such, but it's really the people that give this place personality. Some of those people are the bystander type (which includes like ninety percent of the population), while others are like me. I take pride in having a strong reputation – that I'm a bully that should never be messed with, unless you want a wedgie…

Another example of the different kinds of people are the quiet, accented, nerdy kind. In other words, Baljeet. He's the nerd that follows me around and does my homework for me (somewhat, anyway). About this time, I'd usually be at his house either giving him a wedgie or forcing him to my math, but right now the nerd is at some…well, _nerdy _math club meeting.

Therefore leaving me sitting cross-legged on the ground in Phineas and Ferb's backyard, grumbling about random stuff.

"Hey, Buford!" Phineas called, temporarily snapping me out of my funk. "Can you hand me that wrench?"

I shrugged. "Sure, whatever." I picked up the requested item and walked over to where Phineas and Ferb were working on some sort of iron dome. The orange-haired kid had gone back into the dome, but poked his head back out when I came over.

"Thanks, Buford!" Phineas grinned and took the wrench from my outstretched hand. Then he pulled himself back into the dome door, hardhat and all. A few more seconds passed before the sound of whirring and cranking started up again. I casually leaned against the side of the metal dome and crossed my arms, absolutely bored out of my mind. Ever since school begun, there had been hardly anything exciting to do. It was too early in the year for sports, so that was out. The TV at my house is busted, so I could forget about that. I had loads of homework, but who the heck does that for fun? Oh, right…Baljeet…the nerd.

Either way, I was left with absolutely nothing to do. I kicked at the grass in annoyance. When did Phineas and Ferb say they'd be done with that new invention again?

Just then, Isabella appeared at the gate. "Hey, guys!" She greeted happily.

"Hi, Isabella!" Phineas replied as he and Ferb stepped out of the dome. Ferb merely waved.

Wait for it…

"Watcha' doin'?" Isabella asked.

Phineas grinned as he said "Ferb and I just finished our latest invention. We won't have as much time to enjoy it because of school and all, but that's okay!"

Right then, who else but my nerd showed up next to Isabella. "Greetings, friends! Did I hear something about a new invention?"

"Oh, hey, Baljeet! Yeah, we were just about to present it!" Phineas and Ferb both gestured towards the iron dome I was leaning against. "Everyone behold…the Anti-gravity Air Rink!"

I pushed myself back to a standing position and walked over to the group. Meanwhile, Baljeet cocked an eyebrow at Phineas and Ferb. "Air rink? Is that like an ice rink? Will we be participating in some form of hockey?"

The triangular-faced kid nodded. "Yep! We're playing air hockey!"

I rolled my blue eyes. "That game already exists, Einstein!"

"On the contrary," Ferb explained, "This form of air hockey is the same as the version on ice – only without the ice."

Phineas nodded. "Ferb's right, Buford. This is basically ice hockey, only we're going to be in the air!"

I shrugged. "Whatever. So when are we gonna start?"

"Right now!"

Before we knew it, we all had orange and purple (surprise, surprise) jumpsuits on and were hastily led inside the iron dome. Once we were all accounted for, Phineas grabbed some hockey sticks from a grey plastic trunk right next to the entrance. As he passed them out to each of us, he jabbered all about the rules.

I already knew how to play hockey (ice hockey, air hockey, same difference), so I sort of zoned out and peered around the dome. At one point I happened to glance at my nerd, who wasn't looking so hot. I couldn't quite place what it was, but something just wasn't right. Maybe it was the barely visible dark circles under his brown eyes, or the way he would occasionally squirm slightly, as if in pain.

I would've inspected further, but right then 'Jeet noticed me looking at him and turned his head towards me. I cocked a questioning eyebrow at him and silently mouthed, _You okay, nerd? _

Biting his lip, Baljeet quickly nodded. A little _too _quickly, if you ask me. Yep, something was definitely wrong.

However, before I could question the nerd further, Phineas announced we would start our game. Ferb rushed over to a control panel that rose from the ground and pressed a big red button in the middle of it. Immediately two green virtual hockey goals appeared floating just above us. Ferb pressed another button, and we all started floating up towards the goals.

Just seconds later, Phineas's eyes widened and he yelled, "Oh, no!"

"What's wrong, Phineas?" Isabella asked.

"I almost forgot the helmets! Safety first, you know!" The orange-haired kid flew down towards the ground and grabbed a small box before drifting back up to us. He opened the box and dumped out its contents, which simply rocked in place due to the lack of gravity. He laughed a little at his forgetfulness and stated, "Alright, everyone, grab a helmet that matches the color of your hockey stick!"

Everyone obeyed and grabbed a helmet. When I saw Baljeet putting on a blue one (the same color I needed), I quickly snatched it off of his head and fastened it on me. The Indian nerd shot me an irritated look.

"Buford! That was mine!" he huffed.

I smirked and replied, "I don't see your name on it."

'Jeet growled and rolled his eyes before grabbing another cerulean helmet. As he latched it on, I looked at the teams. Isabella was with me and Baljeet with our blue head gear, while Phineas and Ferb were on the opposing team sporting violet helmets.

Phineas gazed around before saying, "Uh, oh! There's an odd number of players! We're outnumbered, Ferb!"

The green-haired boy shrugged, then pulled out a black and white referee suit out of absolutely _nowhere. _He also yanked out a whistle and blew into it, as if to emphasize his intention.

Phineas grinned and said, "You'll be the referee? Great!" He turned towards our team. "Isabella, why don't you come and join me?"

Isabella beamed and merrily obliged. Ferb pulled the referee costume over his jumpsuit and popped the whistle into his mouth. He lifted both his hands, signaling for the game to begin. Instantly we all lunged for the puck that magically manifested in the center of the invisible rink. Small rockets in the feet of our jumpsuits propelled us forth.

I swung at the puck, but Phineas was too fast. He passed the object over to Isabella, who then knocked it into Baljeet and I's goal. Ferb blew the whistle and pointed to Phineas and Isabella, indicating that the first point went to them. He then whirled around and made a tally mark under the words "Team Violet", which was written on a dry erase board that also appeared while no one was looking. Seriously, where the heck was Ferb _getting _all this stuff?

I turned back towards Phineas and Isabella (now dubbed "Team Violet") and gritted my teeth. There was no _way _me and my nerd were going to lose this game! The whistle blew again, and this time I doubled my speed in order to reach the puck. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough, because Phineas still got to it first. I lightly cursed under my breath.

"Darn!" someone exclaimed.

I looked back over and grinned idiotically when I realized that Baljeet had managed to nag the puck from Phineas. Then 'Jeet passed it over to me. I ran (flew?) over to Team Violet's goal, but Phineas and Isabella both blocked me. I knocked the puck under Isabella's legs and over to Baljeet, who then whacked it into the goal. We got the point.

Forty minutes passed, and the scoring juggled between the Blue and Violet teams. Finally, Phineas glanced at the watch on his wrist and said, "Holy smokes! It's already four thirty! This is the last run before the game ends for today, guys. Ferb and I have to get ready for dinner."

"Whatever." I grunted. The game was currently an even 10-10 in score. Me and my nerd could win in _plenty _of time.

Ferb blew the whistle, and we all practically dived for the puck. I nearly had it, but Phineas scooted the puck away before my stick could hit it. He passed it over to Isabella, but for whatever reason the small object dropped a little bit in altitude – just enough to get under Isabella's foot. She yelped and accidently fell backward, which caused the rocket boosters on her feet to propel the puck upward, through the air…and right into Baljeet's nose.

An almost audible _crack _followed and the nerd's hands flew up to his nose as he let off a noise that resembled his infamous 'fail wail'. Isabella gasped and rushed over.

"Oh my gosh, Baljeet, I'm so sorry!" She stated with genuine horrified concern. She attempted to check his nose. "Are you okay?"

'Jeet gingerly pulled his hands away from his face, and Isabella gasped again when we saw that there was blood trickling down from both of his nostrils. Suddenly, that trickle transformed into a torrent, and Baljeet yelped as he tried in vain to stop it.

Isabella shrieked at Phineas and Ferb to go get their parents while I just stood there staring at my nerd. That was a _lot _of blood coming out of his nose. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've seen blood before, but that amount coming out of my nerd's nose…it just seemed like a ton, and it honestly scared me (as much as I hate to admit it).

I felt solid ground touch my feet, and I realized Ferb had deactivated the antigravity. 'Jeet also hardly noticed, slinking down to a sitting position, blood still pouring out of his nasal passages. I thought I heard Isabella yelling something at me, but I really couldn't concentrate while my mind was still trying to process the fact that my nerd was wounded.

I was snapped out of my trance when I felt the sting of a hand making contact with my left cheek. I growled and glowered at Isabella (who was standing in front of me) while rubbing the sore spot where she smacked me.

"What the heck was that for!?" I shouted rather than asking.

"You weren't listening to me! Do you want to help Baljeet or not!?" She replied, seeming equally menacing. Sheesh, if looks could kill…

I growled, and she took that as a "yes". She pointed towards the door of the air hockey arena. "Then go tell Mrs. Flynn Baljeet's Mom's phone number! You're the only one who knows it!"

Without anything else to do, I charged into Phineas and Ferb's house. Mrs. Flynn was standing in the kitchen with the cordless phone in her hands, questioning Ferb and Dinner Bell on whether or not they knew Mrs. Rai's phone number.

I bounded up to her. "I know the number."

"Oh? Alright, Buford. Dial away." Mrs. Flynn replied as she handed me the phone.

I didn't answer, instead focusing on pressing the right buttons on the phone and pressing it to my ear. I was the only one in our little gang (besides 'Jeet, of course) who knew Mr. and Mrs. Rai's numbers by heart, and I had given Baljeet my mom's number back when we had first become frenemies. A bully has to keep in touch with his nerd at all times.

Finally, I heard someone pick up. A woman with an Indian accent answered. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mrs. Rai." I sounded a _heck_ of a lot calmer than I felt. "'Jeet had an accident, and now his nose won't stop bleeding. Can ya come over and pick him up? We're at Phineas and Ferb's house."

"_Oh sure, Buford! I will be there before you know it!"_

I hung up. Phineas, Ferb, and I all looked over at the patio door when we heard it slide open. Isabella and my nerd entered the house, and this time 'Jeet had a small rag pressed to his nose.

Dinner Bell frowned a little bit in concern and inquired, "Has it stopped bleeding yet?"

Isabella replied for Baljeet. "No," She looked back out the patio door. "Luckily there were some old rags near the air hockey rink, so Baljeet could- hey, where _is _the air hockey rink?"

We all followed Isabella's gaze outside. She was right. No rink. I glanced back over to Mrs. Flynn, who was getting a clean rag out of the cabinet for Baljeet. She apparently hadn't noticed the huge iron dome that had been in her backyard just minutes ago. And, cue big sister…

"_MOM!" _An obnoxious, loud voice came from the gate outside. No prizes for the person who figures out who it was.

"Candace, wait a few seconds! I have something important to take care of here!" Mrs. Flynn replied as she stood up and hurried over to Baljeet. She offered him the clean old rag, which the nerd gratefully accepted and switched it out with his bloody one. His nose still didn't let up.

The doorbell rang, and Mrs. Flynn stated, "Oh, that must be Mrs. Rai. Come on, Baljeet. We need to fix that nose." She was trying to sound calm, obviously so not to alarm 'Jeet.

The Indian geek trotted after her, the rag still held to his nasal passages. I decided to go after them and make sure 'Jeet was going to be okay. Mrs. Flynn opened the door and Baljeet went out to join his mom. I stopped at the doorway and watched Mrs. Rai hurry Baljeet towards her red Nissan.

As my nerd climbed into the car, I called, "Hey, nerd!" He paused for a split second to aknowledge me. "You better be okay, or else! Got it?"

Baljeet just grinned despite the rag in his way and flashed me a thumbs up. Then his mom pulled out of the driveway and rushed off to the ER.

Once their car vanished in the distance, Mrs. Flynn patted my back and reassured, "Don't worry, Buford. Baljeet'll be fine."

I didn't reply, and instead announced I was going home and walked off towards my house. I folded my arms and grumbled to no one particular as I went along. Meanwhile all I could think was _'that geek better be okay!'_

* * *

**Whoa. Well, here's the rewritten first chapter as fashionably late as it could possibly get. '^^ Yikes, I'm so sorry…Hopefully I'll get my act together and get over this monstrous writer's block! :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy cow! Has it been several months already!? Oh gosh, I am SO sorry, everyone! I meant to update **_**way **_**sooner, I really did, but I just got caught up in all these other stories and school work and such. I also recently somehow developed this **_**HUGE **_**writer's block where the ideas are there, but I just can't seem to figure out how to put them on paper (or in this case, cyber paper). I hope ya'll will forgive me…either way, here's chapter two! Hopefully I'll get my act together and update more often! '^^ Thank you all for your unlimited patience! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This fanfic is dedicated to all cancer patients. I know this isn't much, but God bless you and do get well very soon. I'll be praying for you.**

**ALERT: THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS REWRITTEN. IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ THE REDONE FIRST CHAPTER, PLEASE DO THAT NOW OR YOU'LL GET CONFUSED. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I know, huge shock (NOT!). **

* * *

The next few days spanned on forever. Baljeet and his mom still hadn't returned from the hospital, and once Mr. Rai heard what had happened he had rushed off to see them. I wish he had brought me with him. I was beginning to get the creeping sensation that something was horribly wrong, and the fact that no one had heard anything from the Rai family yet was starting to freak me out a little. I mean, what if something was seriously wrong with my nerd? He didn't have a bully to protect him over at the hospital!

School didn't exactly help any either. Sitting there and listening to the teacher drone on and on about who-cares-what was torture, and it was even worse when I didn't have a nerd to pester. Sure, I had tried bullying a few other bully-less geeks, but their reactions weren't _near _as satisfying as Baljeet's always were.

I groaned and slumped in my desk. Math class was so _boring! _At least it was the last period before the school day ended. Then I'd be able to go by 'Jeet's house and see if he was finally home.

"Mr. Van Stomm!"

I jerked up upon hearing Mrs. Kellinster's irritated voice. I looked up to see my least favorite teacher scowling down at me behind her glasses. Figures. She wouldn't want anyone zoning out during her math lesson of doom.

Mrs. Kellinster was a stereotypical mean teacher. She was tall and ugly, with her brunette hair tied back in a bun, her blue eyes narrowed to almost slits, her circular glasses resting on her comically pointy nose, and her fingernails long like talons. She had extremely pale white skin, a purple plaid dress and black three-inch heels on, and even a mole on her chin to top it all off. You'd mistake her for a witch if it wasn't for the absence of the pointy hat and broomstick.

I stared back at her as she continued in her scratchy voice. "You'd best sit up and pay attention if you wish to make it through the first quarter of sixth grade! Now answer the question!"

I blinked. _What _question? Crap, apparently I had spaced out longer than I thought…

"Uh…" I strained to think up what I hoped sounded like the answer. "That thing you do with the 'x'?"

The moment the words came out of my mouth, the rest of the class busted up laughing. My face turned red as a cherry and I mentally slapped myself in the face. How could I say something so _stupid? _

Mrs. Kellinster shot a razor-sharp glare around the room and the laughing instantly ceased. Her gaze returned to me and she stated, "Did you mean to say _multiplication_, Mr. Van Stomm?"

"Uh…yeah."

"That is _in_correct. Pay more attention from now on."

"Yes, ma'am."

Mrs. Kellinster returned to the dry erase board and continued jotting down the lesson. I groaned and put my head in my hands in humiliation. Would this day _ever _end?

* * *

The bell finally rang, and I grabbed my back pack from its hook and ran out of the school (shoving a few kids out of my way as I went, of course). 'Jeet and I usually walked to school since we lived only a few blocks away, so it didn't take me long to reach his house. Both Mr. and Mrs. Rai's cars were in the driveway, so that _had _to mean they were home, and hopefully with my nerd. I ran up the small flight of steps to their front door and hastily knocked. Within seconds, Mrs. Rai's voice answered.

"_W-Who is it?"_

I blinked. Was Mrs. Rai _crying? _Either way, I replied with "It's Buford."

The door opened, and Mrs. Rai stepped out. Her makeup was smeared, and there were tears still freely flowing down her face. Instantly I was terrified. Mrs. Rai was a strong woman. The last time I had seen her cry was…my mind pulled a blank. The sole thought that I had was that something was wrong with my nerd.

"What's wrong?" I finally managed to get out.

Still sniffing, Mrs. Rai choked out something about Baljeet and I shot into the house. I ran through the kitchen and saw Mr. Rai in the family room. He was bowing down in front of some sort of statue, praying. I knew that the Rai family was Hindu, and I had seen them pray before, but not to the intensity that Mr. Rai was at that moment. The sight only doubled my alarm.

I skidded to a stop in front of Baljeet's simple room and shouted, "'Jeet?!"

"_Come in."_

I didn't hesitate, practically crushing the door knob as I flung the door open and stumbled into Baljeet's room. The Indian nerd was sitting on his bed with his back turned towards me. I rushed in front of him and frowned. He wasn't in any better emotional state than his parents! While 'Jeet wasn't currently crying, there were dried tears on his olive-toned cheeks and he was trembling slightly. The nerd was clutching one of his pillows in his arms, apparently for comfort reasons. I took a small step towards him.

"Hey, nerd…you okay?"

It wasn't the best thing to say at that moment. I mean, 'Jeet _obviously _was _not _okay, but it was the only thing I could think to say at the moment without completely giving away just how frightened I was at the second. But the geek didn't answer, instead promptly burying his face into his pillow. I took another step forward, more bold this time.

"Hey, nerd. I _said_-"

"Leukemia."

I stopped and looked at my nerd funny. "Leu-what?"

"Leukemia." 'Jeet repeated. He lifted his head from his pillow and looked at me. "It is a type of cancer that affects the human bloodstream and prevents blood clotting, making it possible to bleed to death from the tiniest cut. It is very fatal." The kid gazed down at his pillow. "And I have been diagnosed with it."

I froze in horror. Baljeet? My nerd? Diagnosed with a deadly disease? That was just too much to swallow. I just babbled incoherent phrases before finally stuttering out, "A-Are you…_serious?_"

Tears began to flow from his brown eyes again as he nodded, biting his bottom lip.

"Oh, gosh….oh, _gosh, _Baljeet…"

For several minutes we stayed like that, dead silent except for the sounds of Mr. Rai's praying and Mrs. Rai's sobbing in the background. They and Baljeet were all devastated, and I was, too. The Bully Code clearly stated that defending your nerd from _all _harm was just as important as torturing them and giving them their daily wedgies. Baljeet and I were no exception.

Then why had my nerd been diagnosed with cancer?

* * *

**And that concludes chapter two of "By Your Side"! Once again, I am **_**SO **_**sorry for taking so long! ****I am the slowest author **_**EVER! **_**Please review and send in any ideas you might have for future chapters of this story! And again, the first chapter was rewritten, so if you haven't already read the rewritten version you'd better check it out now! Thanks everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews, everyone! You don't know how much I appreciate it! I always love hearing from my readers! More reviews means I have more motivation to complete new chapters, which means more frequent updates for all of you, so keep the comments, ideas, and constructive criticism comin'! :D Thank you, and enjoy! ;)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This fanfic is dedicated to all cancer patients. I know this isn't much, but God bless you and do get well very soon. I'll be praying for you.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, Baljeet n' Buford's relationship would have been explored more! But alas… :'(**

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"Obviously I _am._"

I groaned and crossed my arms over my chest before looking back over at him. "You're really gonna tell them?"

"And why should I not?" 'Jeet clasped both his hands against the front of his body and looked down at the sidewalk we were walking on. "They are our _friends_, Buford. They _deserve _to know."

Grumbling, I shifted my gaze back forward. Sure, Dinner Bell and the others _did _deserve to know, but that wasn't what bothered me. The question was _how _me and my nerd would break it to them. I mean, how the heck do you explain to someone that a close friend of theirs has cancer and that there's a high chance that friend could…I forced that train of thought to a screeching halt right there. I wouldn't let my mind drift to that possibility. I _couldn't. _Not with my nerd walking right next to me.

Phineas and Ferb's house was just one half of a block away by now. If I squinted I could barely make out the familiar orange and yellow building. The very tip of the tree in the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard was also visible over the roof of the house. Just a few more yards and we'd be there.

…And then Baljeet would have to spill about his leukemia to everyone. It was obvious the geek was anxious as to what their reactions would be, for he kept fidgeting and casting nervous glances at the house. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it either (I had only just learned of my nerd's condition myself two days before), but Baljeet was right (as much as I _hated _to admit it) – they deserved to know.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached the gate leading to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. I could hear laughter and voices coming from the other side; Dinner Bell must have invited the entire gang over. _Great, just great. _I knew my nerd wasn't the best at public speeches, and with the extra people along with the tender subject…'Jeet must have been thinking the same thing, for his face went pale.

I pursed my lips and scratched one side of my head with my hand in nervousness. I knew my nerd was starting to have second thoughts on telling everyone, so I decided to give him one last chance to back out.

"Hey," 'Jeet turned his deep brown eyes up towards me when I spoke. I began to feel a little bit awkward. I mean, since when do bullies give their nerd a choice!? "You don't hafta do this. You could always have your dad or ma do it instead."

The Indian nerd smiled weakly and shook his head. "No, no…it would be better if I told them myself. Besides, my parents are both busy…"

"But it's Saturday. Neither of them work on the weekend."

My nerd frowned and replied, "You know what I mean."

"Oh."

For like the fifth time that day (really fortieth if you counted the past two days) silence descended upon the two of us. I seized the moment to look at my geek again. His chocolate eyes were dull and focused on the ground, his caramel hands were once again fidgeting, and for some unknown reason he had decided to wear a red Indian shirt and black jeans instead of his usual white shirt and blue overalls. His entire posture appeared unusually slumped. I scowled. He looked so tired and forlorn, but considering all the crap he was having to deal with, who would be surprised?

At last, I broke the silence. "So…why don't we just go in there and get it over with."

That exhausted but genuine smile returned to his face and he nodded in agreement. He sucked in a breath and gently pushed open the gate. I followed him as we stepped into Phineas and Ferb's backyard. I had been right – the whole group _was _present. Phineas and Ferb were chatting about some new invention while Irving and Isabella gushed about them (Isabella over Phineas, and Irving over whatever the weirdo did) from the corner, all the Fireside girls were flipping through their scout manuals, and Stacy was attempting to calm down a hysteric Candace (as much as I lo- er, liked her, there were times I just didn't understand her).

I looked at 'Jeet, who appeared to be losing the confidence he had three seconds ago at the sight of all the people. He helplessly glanced at me, to which I just shrugged and nudged him towards Phineas.

Within seconds, Dinner Bell happened to notice him and enthusiastically greeted him. "Hey, Baljeet! You're finally home! Is your nose okay now?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and happily started to welcome my nerd and I. Isabella in particular ran over to Baljeet and hugged him (which surprised everyone except the Japanese Fireside girl, who looked jealous).

"Oh my gosh, Baljeet, I'm _so _sorry I accidently hit you! Will you forgive me?"

I smirked when I saw 'Jeet's cheeks turn a deep pink hue. He gently squirmed out of her grip and replied, "O-Of course, Isabella. You would never hit me on purpose."

Isabella beamed sweetly and returned to her spot beside Phineas. 'Jeet shot me another look, and I silently mouthed, _What're you waitin' for?_

Sighing, Baljeet peered around the somewhat large group before stuttering out "L-Listen, e-everyone, I…I-"

Phineas cocked his head to the side. "What is it, 'Jeet?"

The Indian nerd began to break out in a cold sweat, his nerves getting the better of him. Crap, his mind had probably gone completely blank. "I, ah…"

The stuttering was becoming irritating, so I jumped in. "He needs to tell ya somethin', people."

"Er, yes…"

* * *

Everyone was devastated by the time Baljeet finished. Isabella, Irving, and the Fireside girls were all sobbing, Candace and Stacy were attempting to comfort them, Ferb looked stunned, Phineas was panicking, and 'Jeet obviously felt horrible for upsetting them.

Dinner Bell was running in circles around his motionless step-brother and yelling, "He's kidding, right? Tell me he's kidding!"

For once, Ferb's response sounded shaken. "I-I doubt he is, Phineas…"

Seeing all my friends either in tears or having a full-scale mental breakdown upset me. Like _really _upset me. I wanted to punch something, but I was smart enough to know that wouldn't help anything at the moment. I took a moment to curse the fact that issues including emotions couldn't be solved with fists…especially because it meant I had no idea how to help.

_I feel so useless…_I clenched my fists. Stomping over to my nerd, I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the scene. Ignoring the protests his high-pitched voice emitted, I led him all the way back to his house. Once I nudged him to stand on his front porch, he whirled around and glowered at me.

"Buford! What was that about! We cannot waltz in, tell them something disturbing, then simply-"

"What were we supposed ta do?! It's not like we coulda said anything ta comfort 'em!" Baljeet opened his mouth to retort, but I cut the geek off. "This ain't a _fever, _'Jeet! It's a serious disease that could _kill you!_" I stopped, and the anger melted away and was replaced by fear and sorrow. I turned away from the Indian kid and stared down at the pavement.

_And if you die…I don't know what I'll do._

The words never left my lips, but Baljeet heard them as if they had. The nerd fell silent, then strolled over and wordlessly pressed himself against my back. He wrapped his arms as far as they would reach around my thick waist (which wasn't very far) and set his forehead between my shoulder blades in an awkward hug. The words that followed were unspoken, but understood all the same.

_I won't die. I promise. _

* * *

**Hmm…just a filler chapter here. :/ Sorry guys, but I'm really just grasping at straws for ideas. All the good ideas I have happen later in the story. :/ And, just to verify things, this is **_**not **_**a slash story. Just extremely angsty/fluffy bully-nerd friendship. ****Sorry guys, but I don't write gay relationships. (Don't take that the wrong way – that doesn't mean I'm against them!) Anyway, please review, flames aren't allowed, but ideas would be nice (hint, hint, clue, clue). Thank you for reading, and stay tuned for chappie number four! You guys are the best! ;)**


End file.
